Après tout ce n'est qu'une tarte
by lilinette
Summary: Vous saviez qu'une tarte avait des vertus insoupçonnées? A moins que ce ne soit celles de notre agent du FBI? Un petit oneshot plein de gourmandises en tout genre. A savourer absolument! Attention! Ne pas laisser à la portée des esprits chastes...


_**Me voilà de retour après une pause assez prolongée:) Mais que voulez-vous, plus j'suis absorbée par le travail, moins j'ai de temps pour l'écriture. **_

_**J'suis d'humeur coquine aujoud'hui alors préparez vous à avoir un peu (beaucoup!) de sexe dans cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!  
**_

_**Ah, petite correction! j'ai complètement oublié le disclaimer! Shame on me!  
Donc la série ne m'appartient point. Si c'était le cas, elle serait diffusée dans la deuxième partie de la soirée, autour de 23h, 23h30...  
Vous me suivez toujours? Alors, bonne lecture!  
**_

Nous étions tranquillement assis au Royal Diner, toujours la même table près de la fenêtre. Dehors il pleuvait des cordes incitant les passants munis d'un parapluie à se bousculer sur les trottoirs. Je dévorais une grosse part de tarte, Bones dégustait son petit café.  
C'était une journée comme une autre qui n'annonçait rien d'anormal.

Plus par amusement que par politesse, je lui proposai de prendre une petite bouchée de la tarte.

- Très peu pour moi, Booth. Vous savez très bien que les tartes, ça m'écœure.

Je savais qu'elle allait répondre cela, mais j'aimais bien la taquiner avec ma tarte.

- Vraiment, Bones, vous en êtes sûre ? Non, parce qu'elle est au citron celle-là. Et elle est plutôt acide.

- Inutile d'insister, Booth. Je n'aime pas _ça_.

- Vous ne pouvez pas dire que vous n'aimez pas quelque chose sans y avoir goûté !

Elle me fixa de son regard bleu intense au point de me rendre légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est qu'une tarte Booth. J'en ai déjà mangé.

- Mais vous n'avez jamais mangé celle-là !

Ma forte exclamation fit sourire la serveuse près du comptoir qui prenait un malin plaisir de nous observer.

- Mais elles sont toutes pareilles !, m'assura Brennan, avec une légère irritation dans la voix.

- Faux, Bones !

A court de souffle, j'humectai mes lèvres avec ma langue.

- Les tartes, c'est comme les femmes, Bones…

Je marquai une pause en me rendant compte de ce que je lui étais en train de raconter.

- Enfin, c'est comme les hommes pour vous, je voulais dire. Ils sont tous différents. Vous avez beau connaître la saveur de l'un, un autre ne lui sera jamais identique. Chaque chose a sa propre particularité, Bones, et tant que vous n'y goûtez pas, vous ne pourrez jamais l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ni la juger de façon ou d'une autre.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, me répondit-elle du tac au tac. Si je ne couche pas avec vous, par exemple, je ne pourrai jamais vous apprécier à votre _juste valeur_.

Je m'étouffai avec ma tarte.  
Je n'avais pas vu les choses de cette manière. Non que je n'aie jamais songé à coucher avec ma partenaire, bien au contraire, elle hantait mes fantasmes depuis des années. Mais l'entendre aborder le sujet de cette manière m'avait foutu les jetons malgré une petite chaleur en bas du ventre.

- Ce que j'essaie de vous dire Bones, c'est que tant que vous ne goûtez pas à cette tarte, vous n'avez pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit à son sujet, répondis-je aussi calmement que j'aie pu.

Ma main s'apprêtait à m'envoyer une autre cuillerée de la pâtisserie, quand Brennan l'interrompit en pleine ascension.

- Vous m'avez convaincu, Booth, me dit-elle en attirant ma main avec la cuillère vers ses lèvres entrouvertes

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le morceau disparut dans les profondeurs de la bouche de l'anthropologue. Elle laissa s'échapper un «_ Mmmmm_ » de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d'érotique dans cette scène où Brennan se délectait d'un petit bout de tarte qu'elle m'avait dérobée. Tout comme dans son regard pétillant lorsqu'elle rouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Alors, Bones ? Verdict?

Le « _Mmmmm_ » était de retour, accompagné cette fois du regard malicieux de la jeune femme.

- Vous savez quoi, Booth ? Vous avez raison. Elle n'est pas du tout sucrée. Mieux que ça. Elle est délicieuse !

J'étais ravi de partager quelque chose avec elle, même si ce n'était qu'une tarte, mais surtout de la lui faire apprécier. J'étais aussi ravi d'être là avec elle, dans une atmosphère saine, sans cadavres, ni squelettes.

Lorsque Temperance termina de ramasser les dernières miettes de la tarte avec son doigt, elle se souvint brusquement d'avoir oublié son dossier à la maison. Je me portai volontaire pour la raccompagner, l'histoire de profiter encore de sa présence avant de rejoindre les bureaux du FBI.

Le trajet se fit en silence mais même étant concentré sur la route je sentais son regard posé sur moi. Arrêté au feu rouge à deux pâtés de maisons de chez elle, je décidai à en savoir en peu plus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Bones ?

Elle sursauta, apparemment dérangée dans son activité contemplative.

- Rien.

Un peu trop sec et trop rapide ce « rien ».

- Si vous me fixez depuis tout à l'heure c'est qu'il y a forcément quelque chose.

- Oh, me dit-elle. C'est jusque que je repensais à ce que vous m'aviez dit tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est ce que je vous ai dit encore ?

- A propos des tartes….

_Ah, les tartes… _Je souriais involontairement.

- Enfin plutôt à propos des hommes qu'on ne connait pas tant qu'on ne les a pas « goûtés », ajouta Brennan.

_Merde, les hommes ! _Une moue gênée vint remplacer mon sourire narquois.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous perturbe là dedans ?

J'essayais de rester aussi nonchalant que possible.

- Je me disais juste que je vous connaissais très mal en fait, répondis-t-elle avec un large sourire dessiné sur son visage et les yeux égayés d'une étrange lueur.

La chaleur était de retour dans mes entrailles. A mon secours, le feu passa au vert et je m'empressai d'accélérer en suppliant Bones de remettre la conversation à plus tard.

Lorsque nous étions enfin arrivés devant chez elle, elle me lança :

- Vous montez ?

Je montai. Sans discuter.

Elle cherchait ses clefs la tête baissée devant son appartement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de humer son parfum aux notes fraîches émanant de sa nuque dévoilée par sa queue de cheval. Une chose étrange, un désir inattendu peut-être, me crispa le ventre. De l'endroit où j'étais s'offrait une vue imprenable sur son visage présenté de profil envers moi. Une mèche rebelle, échappée de son attache, vint se loger en travers de son visage. Elle la remit distraitement derrière l'oreille tout en émergeant un trousseau de clefs de son sac. La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce spacieuse, agréablement chauffée.

Le reste des évènements me paraît flou.

Il me semble qu'après avoir fermé la porte, je rencontrai aussitôt les lèvres, encore citronnées, de Brennan.  
Ne me demandez pas comment, je n'en sais fichtrement rien.  
Etait-elle trop proche de la porte pour que je la bouscule en me retournant ? Ou m'avait-elle sauté dessus sans crier gare? Je serai incapable de dire.  
Une chose était sûre, le contact avec sa bouche me fit définitivement perdre le contrôle.

Tout le reste était aussi mécanique que silencieux néanmoins passionné voir même sauvage par moments.  
M'appuyant contre la porte elle me dévorait avec une intensité que je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Ses mains exploraient l'intérieur de ma veste en faisant contracter chacun de mes muscles sur leur passage. Les vagues d'excitation s'échouaient sur moi telle une mer déchaînée sur les rochers.

Deux minute plus tard, elle envoya valser ma veste au milieu de son salon. La déboutonnant à la hâte, j'en fis de même avec la sienne.

Nos bouches se séparaient à peine. L'histoire de reprendre l'air car aucune parole n'était utile en circonstance.

Nos langues dansaient toute sorte de danses exotiques, ses mains s'attaquaient à ma chemise pendant que j'essayais de détacher ses cheveux. Geste pas très utile mais important à mes yeux. Je la préférais les cheveux lâchés. Un point c'est tout.

Nous avancions à tâtons dans son appartement plongé dans l'obscurité, à part peut être le hall d'entrée où par mégarde je dus allumer la lumière avec ma fesse droite lorsque Brennan m'avait plaqué contre la porte. M'attirant par la cravate qui pendait désormais sur mon torse nu, Temperance me guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Totalement absorbé par ma partenaire, j'avais hâte d'y être.

N'ayant pas eu le temps d'observer davantage son décor, la seule et unique chose que j'avais retenu était son lit. Il était tellement large qu'il semblait occuper la moitié de la pièce. J'en profitai pour y faire tomber ma partenaire.

Assise sur son lit face à moi, l'œil vif et les cheveux en bataille qui lui donnaient un petit air malicieux, elle s'attaqua à ma braguette généreusement bossue, en me jetant des petits coups d'œil de temps en temps. Débarrassé de mon pantalon et au garde avoue, je faisais de mon mieux pour me retenir et ne pas arracher le sien. Je voulais m'y prendre en douceur. Je_ devais_ m'y prendre en douceur, la manier délicatement comme si je cueillais une fleur rare et précieuse.

Le premier contact avec son corps fut inoubliable. Sa peau était douce mais ferme et sentait délicieusement bon.  
Son ventre nu qui s'offrait à moi n'aspirait qu'à une chose, être caressé, embrassé, suçoté… Ce n'était qu'un début. Un bon début. Je partais désormais dans une nouvelle aventure, tant attendue et je voulais en profiter à chaque instant.

Mes mains parcourraient sa peau satinée y laissant des empreintes indélébiles. Je m'avançais en terrain inconnu, je voulais à tout prix marquer mon territoire.

_Était-ce réellement mon territoire ?_, pensai-je tout bas._  
_Si l'anthropologue m'entendait, elle m'aurait certainement fait traiter de mal alpha et m'aurait sortie tout un monologue sur les hommes possessifs.  
Ce que je n'étais pas.  
Peut être un peu.  
Mais uniquement avec elle…

J'ai décidé de commencer par ses orteils. Ma langue glissa le long de sa jambe droite en la parsemant de suçons éventuels et en se faufilant à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. A sa façon de jouer avec mes cheveux, je la sentais réceptive à mes caresses.

Ma langue entrant en contact avec sa vulve la força à pousser un râle de plaisir tout en s'agrippant à mes pauvres cheveux. Mes épaules furent aussitôt enlacées par ses jambes généreusement couvertes de mes baisers quelques minutes plus tôt. J'étais désormais prisonnier de ce paradis vaginal, me mêlant irrévocablement à son goût. Je la sentais fondre sous mes doigts, soupirant de plaisir.

Mon doigté semblait être à la hauteur de ma langue la conduisant tout droit vers un orgasme débordant. Lorsque des vagues de frissons parcouraient son corps, j'avais l'impression de déguster une potion magique, un breuvage rare et précieux dont je ne voulais perdre une goutte.

Ses jambes encore sur mes épaules, je remontai à la hauteur de ses lèvres en m'emparant aussi sauvagement que des précédentes.

Je descendais le long de son cou, au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, en parcourant de mes mains le haut de son corps tel un violoncelliste découvrant son instrument pour la première fois lorsqu'elle me repoussa d'un geste brusque. Je l'interrogeais du regard, mécontent à l'idée de devoir m'en séparer.

Mon mécontentement ne dura qu'une seconde. Temperance s'échappa de mon emprise et me chevaucha en m'étalant sur son couchage.

Submergé par l'immense envie d'elle, je voulais en prendre possession au plus vite. Mais je ne fis rien de tel. Retenant mes poignées avec ses mains, elle avait le contrôle sur moi et sur mes désirs. Alors que sa langue taquinait le lobe de mon oreille, son sexe, chaud et humide, effleura le bout du mien qui n'attendant à qu'à être soulagé.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin, Brennan descendit délicatement le long de mon membre dressé à sa guise. Je la sentais l'absorber, épouser parfaitement la moindre de ses courbes. De mouvements lents, elle jouait avec mon corps, me coupant le peu de souffle qu'il me restait. Je me sentais au bord du précipice : encore un mouvement et je dévalais la pente.

Mais le mouvement attendu ne vint jamais. Elle se rétracta au dernier moment me laissant insupportablement sur ma faim. Me relevant sur les coudes, éberlué, je levai un sourcil, l'incitant à poursuivre le travail commencé mais elle préféra une toute autre solution.

S'installant confortablement entre mes jambes, elle s'agenouilla face à sa mise en bouche. C'était encore mieux que j'aie pu espérer. Sa langue effaça ses traces avant que sa bouche ne m'aspire tout entier. Elle s'acharnait sur moi comme un gamin sur sa sucette.  
Je n'étais plus au bord du précipice, je tombais dans un gouffre rempli de plaisir. En marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « oh, Bones », je me répandis généreusement dans la bouche qui m'entourait.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions de retour au Diner.

- Un café, Bones ?

- Volontiers, Booth. Mais à condition qu'il soit accompagné d'une tarte.

Elle était radieuse. Épuisée mais radieuse.

- Je vois que la célèbre anthropologue Temperance Brennan aime les tartes.

- Je crois que je le dois à un certain agent du FBI…

Elle marqua une pause en me perçant du regard avant d'ajouter :

- Que j'apprécie à sa juste valeur.

_**Toute review est bienvenue alors n'hésitez pas! Et merci encore de m'avoir lue!**_


End file.
